Lola Bunny: Shopping Avenger/Jungle Mission
Lola and Babs approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Lola said to Babs, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Lola's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Bugs was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Bugs?" "Lola! These clouds reek!" Bugs told her. He found that something about those clouds smelled horrible. "They're definitely synthetic and they're all coming from the same Amazonian Volcano!" "I knew it! Marvin's Jungle HQ!" Lola interpreted the situation. "You've only got 90 seconds to gear up, Lola." Bugs replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a digital watch, a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, and a pair of camouflage cargo pants. "Good luck with the shopping!" Lola quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Babs followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a bicycle horn, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the black digital watch. "Right!" As Babs marked the box next to the watch drawing with a check, Lola hopped onto another shelf and picked up the heavy vest and green shirt. "That's it!" Babs cheered her friend on as she descended and landed with her feet on the floor. Babs marked a check in the box near the vest drawing. Lola quickly grabbed the green camouflage cargo pants nearby. "Yes!" Babs said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the cargo pants drawing. "Hooray!" Babs cheered. "Jungle, here we come!" They paid for the gear they got for Lola, and thankfully, Babs had her own that was pretty much like Lola's. They geared up and set off for the mechanically controlled volcano in the Amazonian Jungle. There, Marvin and Tyr'anhee stood there, ready to activate the smelly, smoky volcano. Marvin pressed a button on his remote, the volcano rumbled. The lava erupted like mad and a huge cloud of smoke came out of the top that omitted a foul stench. Marvin and Tyr'anhee's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Lola standing there, wearing a jungle vest with a green dress shirt with the front knot hidden under the vest, a pair of brown hiking boots, a pair of camouflage cargo pants and a black digital watch on her left wrist, smirking. "Lola Bunny! How did you find us?!" shouted Marvin. "You know what they say." said Lola, smiling. "At the end of every stench rainbow is a pair of criminal crackpots." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Marvin and Tyr'anhee in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Lola destroying the volcano's computer adapter, causing the volcano to stop erupting and the lava to go cold. THE GLOBE -RACE RESULTS- -EXTRA- -BOX SCORE- HOT LAVA STOPPED COLD! Marvin and Tyr'anhee Defeated in 62 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions